I didn't mean it
by R5 is amazing
Summary: When Logan makes a comment about Delia she takes it as he doesn't like her. She gets really upset and he doesn't know what he did. He hates that the girl he is in love with is upset. Will they tell each other how they feel before their friendship is over?


**Delia and ****Logan~**

**Summary: When Logan makes a comment about Delia she takes it as he doesn't like her. She gets really upset and he doesn't know what he did. He hates that the girl he loves is upset. Will they tell each other how they feel before their friendship is over?**

**I don't own anything from I didn't do it but the plot. Hope you like it.**

**~Delia~**

We were hanging out in the Watson's basement once again. It was the same as always. We were just sitting there talking. Everyone was in their spots Jasmine was on sitting on the chair texting. Garret was on the other chair staring at the wall. I was upside down on the couch thinking. Lindy and Logan were next to me fighting over something stupid.

While I was thinking a certain person crossed my mind. I have a huge crush on him but I know he would never date me. He likes girls like Jasmine. Besides it could ruin the dynamic of the group. You are probably wondering who it is. Well if you must know it is Logan. Maybe I like him because of the times we lock eyes and I stare into his wonderful blue eyes, or maybe his smile. He is just perfect but he will never like me I am too weird. I mean I don't even know why he is friends with me.

I am super deep in thought when I hear Lindy say something.

"Hey Delia can you come upstairs with me a second?" She asks me with a smile on her face.

"Sure" I say trying to figure out what is going on.

When we get upstairs Lindy starts to talk almost instantly.

"Do you like Logan?" She asks

"W-What why would you think that?" I ask a little in disbelief.

"Well it is totally obvious to everyone except Logan" she plainly states

"Fine I like him but there is no point he will never like me" I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Well maybe you should ask him" she says

"If I do does that mean we can go back downstairs?" I ask

"Yes" is all she says

"Fine I will ask him"

With that I walk to the basement door with Lindy behind me. As I open the door I hear one of the worst things possible.

"I don't like Delia she is weird." I hear Logan say.

Once the words settle in my brain I run out of the Watson's house with tears forming in my eyes. I knew he didn't like me but what he said was hurtful. I thought he thought of me as a friend but I guess not. I run all the way home. I go to my room and let the tears fall.

**~Lindy~ **

I hear what Logan says I am instantly mad. I see Delia just standing there in shock. Then she runs past me and out of the house. I can tell she is about to cry. I know her and I know she does not cry much. That makes me even madder. How could my brother say something so mean about one of our best friends.

I storm downstairs ready to yell at Logan. He sees the anger on my face and becomes a little scared.

"Logan how could you say that?" I yell at him.

"Say what?" he asks, can he really be that stupid.

"You said Delia was weird and she heard you. You broke her heart. I can't believe I am related to someone so mean." I shout at him.

I grab my phone and Jasmine's arm. We go up to my room and try calling and texting Delia. She doesn't answer. I know she is crushed. Jasmine is just as mad at Logan as I am. She knew Delia liked him. If only she would have seen the look on Delia's face. She would have punched the crap out of Logan.

**~Logan~**

Once Lindy tells me what I did feel bad immediately. I only said that because Jasmine asked me if I liked Delia. I replied with that because I didn't want them to know that I had I major crush on her.

I know what I have to do. I get up and go straight to Delia's house. I get there quickly. I ring the doorbell impatiently waiting. When her mom finally opens the door I almost jump.

"Delia's in her room go right up" is all her mom says.

I race up to her room and knock on her door.

"Go away" I hear her muffled reply.

I open the door and she looks up at me. When she sees me she cries even harder than before. I feel so bad that I was the one that made her sad. I can't stand the sight of the girl I love upset. I hate myself for making her so sad. I promise myself to never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her ever again.

"What are you doing here" She snaps at me.

"I came to say sorry. I didn't mean what I said I said it for a completely different reason" I say

"Well, why did you say it then?" she asks me with tears in her eyes.

"I said it because I didn't want Jasmine and Garret to know that I am in love with you." I say whispering the last part.

As I say that she sits up. A confused look crosses her face. I knew I shouldn't have told her that. Why would she even like me I am lazy and always taking short cuts on my school work. I am so lazy they even have a verb for it. She probably likes someone smarter than me.

"Is it true that you love me?" she asks

"Yes it is one hundred percent true." I state

"Why should I believe you? You could be lying to me for all I know." She says

When I hear those words I do the only thing I can think of to make her believe I am not lying. I walk over to her and kiss her gently. She kisses me back and it is amazing. It feels like fireworks going off. I know that it is super cliché and everyone says it but it is true. When we finally pull back she has a smile on her face.

"Logan I love you too." she says those are the best words she has ever said.

"Delia will you be my girlfriend?" I ask

She kisses me it is short and gentle but I love it.

"Does that answer your question" She asks

"Yes it does" I say

**Thanks for reading. I know it is not the best. I really suck with dialogue. But please review I want to know how I can make my stories better. I hope you liked it. **

**~H~ : )**


End file.
